My Valentine
by Wonnie
Summary: Lee Jeongmin namja yang berkali-kali patah hati karena semua namja yang pernah menjadi namjachingunya ternyata hanya memanfaatkan kekayaannya saja. semua itu diperhatikan Shim Hyunseong Butlernya, sebagai penyandang gelar Butler, ia tak bisa melarang tuannya itu dalam hal percintaan. bagaimana kisahnya? its Yaoi SeongJeong Ficlet.


Tittle : My Valentine

Authors : Wonnie^^;;;

Setting : inget Las Vegas (kota yang mesti ane kunjungi pertama biar ketemu tweety yg gede)

Main Cast : Teh Perfect Combination "SeongJeong"

Otehr Cast /figuran : Teentop.

Genre : Boys Love, OOC, Miss Typo(s), GaJe, Romance, Soft Kiss, dan bahasa yang kelewat jalur.

Length : Drabble/Ficlet/CrossOver.

Rate : T (sedikit menjurus ke M, mollaneun^^;;;)

Warning : YAOI area! You not like Yaoi don't read this, please close this page! Kalian pasti pintar membaca warning ini bukan!? Siapapun bebas memberi komentar.

Disclaimer : : tokoh milik tuhan YME, dirinya, orang tuanya, starship and bestfriend. Jalan cerita milik author dan terinspirasi dari manga Favorit ane setelah DeathNote and Naruto.. Kuroshistuji alias Black Butler.

A/N : aduhhh gara gara engga baca ff yaoi yang baru jadi ilang gini inspirasi #nyari pelangi. Inspirasi ilang, mood ilang. Ane punya beberapa ff dongwoo tapi selalu aja berhenti ditengah, dipinggir, diawal, naek keatas geser kekiri turun lewat lorong kereta api bla bla bla…  
udah daripada banyak omong mending langsueng baca aje ye..

++++++++++ Happy Reading ++++++++++

"kyaaa~ kyaaa~ kau mau buat coklat seperti apa untuknya? Aku…bla bla bla(males ngetiknya==)" Hyunseong memperhatikan yeoja-yeoja asik berbincang dengan temannya tentang tanggal 14 Februari, yeah Valentine's Day. Hyunseong melemparkan senyumnya pada yeoja-yeoja yang tersenyum padanya sambil tersipu-sipu, hey diberi senyum oleh namja tampan itu merupakan keberuntungan bukan?. Sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu ia berada didepan gerbang sekolah. Bersandar pada Lamborghini hitam dengan pakaian berjas rapih. Ia melirik jamnya dan setia menunggu tuan muda-nya Lee Jeongmin muncul dari gerbang itu. Dan sesaat kemudian orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi muncul berjalan menghampirinya, tapi orang itu tidak sendiri, ia bersama seorang namja tampan yang sayangnya seorang BadBoy bernama . 'cih, namja itu lagi.' Hyunseong bergumam pelan lalu dengan cepat memasang senyumnya kembali.

"sampai besok -ah" Jeongmin berjalan menghampiri Hyunseong namun lengan itu ditahan oleh ,sedetik kemudian bibir menempel pada bibir tuan muda-nya, melihat itu ekspresi Hyunseong berubah seketika. Ia melihat namja BadBoy itu menyeringai padanya. "kita putus sekarang aku sudah bosan denganmu, selamat tinggal." ia pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jeongmin yang membeku ditempat karena ucapan terakhir .

"tu..tuan muda baik-baik saja?" Hyunseong menyentuh bahu Jeongmin, tiba-tiba Jeongmin berlari dan masuk kedalam mobil lalu Hyunseong menyusul masuk dan melihat tuan muda-nya sedang menggosok-gosok bibirnya kasar dengan tangan kanannya, Hyunseong tak suka lalu mencengkram tangan itu agar berhenti menggosok kasar bibir plum milik Jeongmin.

"Hyunseong..aku..dicampakkan begitu saja olehnya..haha..setelah apa yang aku berikan padanya..uang dan hadiah… ia mencampakkanku…hiks huuuhuuu kenapa kisah cintaku selalu begini…tidak sesuai keinginanku dan tidak sesuai seperti jalan cerita fanfiction yang selalu kubuat.." Jeongmin memeluk Hyunseong dan menumpahkan air matanya pada baju Hyunseong. Lee Jeongmin merupakan seorang anak sutradara yang kaya raya, beruntunglah menjadi seorang Lee Jeongmin. Namun, keberuntungan itu tidak ada dalam masalah percintaannya, ia selalu mendapatkan seseorang yang hanya memanfaatkan kekayaannya, setelah itu ia dicampakkan. Hyunseong sudah menasihatinya, namun akhirnya ia hanya bisa menjaga namja mungil itu dari jauh karena ia hanya seorang Pengawal/Butler pribadi seorang Lee Jeongmin tidak mungkin melarangnya dalam hal percintaan.

"tuan muda…" Hyunseong hanya bisa mengelus kepala tuan muda-nya dan berusaha menenangkan namja itu dan hatinya yang sakit. Jeongmin menghapus air matanya dan melepaskan pelukkannya.

"cepat jalankan, aku ingin pulang!" Jeongmin seperti biasa memberi perintah pada Hyunseong dengan nada yang dingin. Hyunseong menghela napasnya lalu memutar kunci mobil dan Lamborghini itu melesat pergi.

.

.

.

ttes~

Hyunseong meneteskan cairan merah pada sebuah mangkok berbahan adonan dari tangannya lalu mengocoknya dengan mixer (hayo tadi mikirnya apa? xixixi), setelah selesai adonan itu tercampur rata, ia memindahkan adonan itu pada Loyang persegi dan memasukan beberapa potongan kecil buah strawberry kedalamnya. Ia memasukkan adonan itu kedalam oven sambil bersenandung kecil. Sambil menunggu adonan itu matang, ia mengambil tea-set dan mulai membuat teh dengan perasan Lemon.

Ting~

Hyunseong memakai glove anti panasnya dan dengan cekatan mengambil Loyang tersebut dan memindahkan cake itu pada piring datar dan mulai menghiasnya dengan Krim orange dengan merata menutupi seluruh permukaan cake, selanjutnya melumuri cake tersebut dengan Madu dan darjelling diatasnya tampak manis dan enak untuk dimakan, hanya sentuhan terakhir cake ini akan sempurna. Ia mengambil sisa krim lalu menyemprotkannya disisi-sisi cake dan diatasnya ditaruh potongan sabit jeruk Sunkist juga daun mint maka selesai lah cake buatan Hyunseong, namja itu menaruh cake itu bersama tea set diatas trolling lalu membawanya kekamar Tuan muda-nya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci." Ucap tuanmuda-nya dari dalam kamar maka ia membuka pintu itu sambil mendorong trolling berisi cake dan tea set afternoon. Ia melihat tuanmuda-nya Jeongmin sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya diatas meja, tubuhnya tersinari cahaya orange dari jendela besar dibelakang tubuhnya, sepertinya masih shock dengan kejadian didepan gerbang sekolah tadi siang.

"tuan muda, saya membawakan afternoon tea anda. Saya membuatkan lemon tea dan cake manis" Hyunseong menuangkan teh dalam poci pada cangkir dan memotong cake setelahnya ia meletakkannya diatas meja Jeongmin.

"gomawo~ ssruppp~ hemmm seperti biasa buatanmu enak, kau sudah mencobanya?" Jeongmin mencicipi lemon tea dan menyendokkan cake itu ke mulutnya, Hyunseong akan tersenyum melihat cara Jeongmin mengunyah seperti marmut. Imut. O/O

"gamsahamnida, tentu saya akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk tuan muda…" Jeongmin tersenyum, beban pikirannya menghilang jika sudah berduaan dengan Hyunseong ditemani teh buatan namja itu.

"aku ingin bertanya padamu, selama ini aku tidak tahu apa-apa dengan masa lalumu hingga sekarang, kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" Hyunseong tetap memasang senyumnya dan menuangkan teh pada cangkir Jeongmin yang telah kosong. Mengambil serbet dari sakunya dan mengelap madu dan krim disekitar bibir dan pipi Jeongmin.

"saya rasa masa lalu saya tidak penting untuk dibicarakan, dan saya berpikir masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu yang tak patut untuk selalu dikenang bukan?" Hyunseong merapikan kerah kemeja Jeongmin dan lalu berdiri lagi disebelah meja.

"kamu benar, yang terpenting adalah hari ini dan seterusnya. Tapi bolehkah aku mengetahui dimana orang tua-mu? Kenapa kau bisa jadi Butler-ku?" Jeongmin melahap potongan terakhir. Hyunseong mengambil cangkir dan piring dan menaruhnya lagi diatas trolling.

"saya hanya seorang yatim piatu yang diangkat menjadi Butler pribadi tuan muda oleh Tuan Besar.. hmm" ucap hyuseong tersenyum sebelum mendorong trolling keluar kamar. Jeongmin menatap kepergian Hyuseong dengan senyum, ia senang, ayahnya mempertemukannya dengan namja itu. Hyunseong orang yang sabar, lembut dan penyayang selama bersamanya 'ia selalu tersenyum didepanku, tapi apakah senyumnya itu selalu senyum bahagia?' Jeongmin telah memikirkan itu jauh jauh hari.

+++++ Skip +++++

"ah Jeongmin, kau tahu ini hari apa? Ini hari Valentine!" ucap Sumringah dari seorang yeoja Blonde disebelahku. Lucy Flavia, yeoja keturunan amerika-inggris teman sebangku-ku disekolah. Sangat periang dan manis.

"yah.. memang ada apa? Kau mau memberiku coklat?" Lucy merona sambil memberikan sekotak coklat berbentuk hati warna pink dan pita putih. "itu karena aku sayang padamu Jeongmin, terima kasih telah jadi teman sebangku-ku dan teman akrab-ku^^" ia memelukku. Memang benar ya Valentine aku takkan kehabisan stok coklat ataupun Cake. "Thanks, aku akan membalasnya White Day nanti^^" aku mengacak rambutnya, ia terkekeh pelan.

"lalu Jeongmin mau memberi coklat pada siapa?" Jeongmin termenung.. 'benar juga aku belum pernah memikirkan aku memberi coklat untuk seseorang== tapi siapa?' selintas Jeongmin mengingat Hyunseong dan ia berpikir untuk membeli di toko coklat langganannya, ia meraih ponselnya dan memanggil nomor Hyunseong.

"hallo.. Hyunseong, pulang sekolah aku ada urusan lain jadi jangan menjemputku ya pip~" belum sempat Hyunseong menanggapi perkataan tuan muda-nya ,sambungan teleponnya sudah diputus secara sepihak. Jeongmin begitu excited untuk memilih ditoko coklat.

.

.

.

Cringgg cringgg~

Suara lonceng pertanda tamu masuk dari sebuah toko berdinding merah marun dan dalam penuh dengan makanan manis yang cantik-cantik tertata di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Seorang tamu yang merupakan Lee Jeongmin, menatap takjub seisi ruangan.

"selamat datang tuan! Silakan memilih yang anda suka^^" ucap penjaga toko ramah, jeongmi yang tak sabar segera mengambil nampan dan memilih beberapa coklat berisi selai cherry, anggur, & Strawberry, kue muffin dan marsmellow.

"paman, tolong bungkuskan ini semua^^" dengan segera pelayan itu menata pilihan Jeongmin didalam kotak dan membungkuskannya dengan cantik. Setelah selesai Jeongmin hendak langsung pulang untuk memberikan benda ditangannya pada Hyunseong, ia merasa sangat senang dan menerka- nerka ekspresi macam apa yang akan Hyunseong tunjukkan padanya nanti.

"hai Jeongmin, kau kesini untuk apa?" tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar menyapa gendang telinganya.

" .. " dada Jeongmin sangat sesak mengingat namja ini mencampakkanya begitu saja, ia berniat berlalu saja meninggalkan namja itu, namun ia tertahan oleh lengan yang memelukknya dari belakang.

"apa-apaan kau! Lepaskan brengsek, manusia rendah!" mencium pipi Jeongmin. "aku rindu padamu.." makin mengeratkan pelukkannya, sementara Jeongmin sangat shock dan ia akui masih menyayangi namja yang sedang memelukknya kini, namun mengingat perlakuan padanya.. tak menutup kemungkinan akan terjadi lagi padanya.

"lepaskan! Atau.." Jeongmin kehilangan kata-kata saat bibirnya dilumat kasar.

Duakkk~

Aaarrgghh

Tiba-tiba ambruk karena terkena pukulan ditengkuknya dan melepaskan Jeongmin. "Hyunseong!" Jeongmin menghambur memeluk Hyunseong orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Dan seperti biasa Hyunseong memberikan senyum terbaiknya, lalu segera menarik Jeongmin masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan seseorang yang tergelak pingsan tak berdaya.

"tuan muda, apa anda merasa ada yang terluka?" setelah sampai mansion mewah keluarga Lee tepatnya dikamar Jeongmin, Hyunseong telah siap dengan kotak p3k dipangkuannya untuk segera mengobati jika ada luka, Jeongmin hanya tertawa melihat sikap Butlernya yang selalu siap sedia, ia duduk dikasurnya diikuti Hyunseong.

"tidak hmmm kurasa tidak ada." Hyunseong mengangguk dan memajukan wajahnya lalu menyentuh sudut bibir Jeongmin, Jeongmin kaget dan mengernyit kesakitan, akhirnya Hyunseong tersenyum lagi sambil menyentuhkan kapas beralkohol ketempat itu.

"masih sakit tuan muda!?" Jeongmin cemberut. "tentu saja masih, mana ada luka sembuh dalam waktu sekejap, huh!" kini giliran Hyunseong yang tertawa menyadari pertanyaannya yang bodoh.

"baiklah jika begitu, tolong tutup mata sebentar." Jeongmin menurut mulai menutup matanya. Hyunseong menyentuh sisi kepala Jeongmin dan mengecup ujung bibir yang sedikir memar itu. Sontak Jeongmin membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata Hyunseong yang jaraknya sangat dekat.

"masih merasa sakit tuan muda?" Jeongmin lagi-lagi kehilangan kata-kata, ia hanya memandangi mata Hyunseong lurus, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Chu~

Hyunseong mengecup bibir Jeongmin lagi sedikit lebih lama, mata mereka tertutup menikmati suasana romantis yang mereka bangun. Hyunseong menekankan bibirnya lebih dalam hingga Jeongmin terdorong rebahan diatas kasur .

"I'm so sorry my Lord~, I Love you. Could I'll be your Boyfriend?" ucap Hyunseong setelah melepas kecupannya, Jeongmin menarik kedua ujung bibirnya keatas lalu memeluk Hyunseong. Tak perlu mencari terlalu jauh karena disisinya ada seseorang yang bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuknya. "me too~ sure, you can be my Boyfriend." Setelah itu Jeongmin melepaskan pelukkannya untuk menatap wajah namjachingu barunya.

"Thank you, I'm sorry and I Love you.." Jeongmin meletakkan telunjukknya didepan bibir Hyunseong lalu meraih tengkuk namja tersebut.

"Happy Valentine.. " Jeongmin menarik Hyunseong dan melumat bibir namja itu. Hyunseong membalasnya.

.

.

.

"baby.. ssttt, wake up.." namja yang sudah berpakaian rapi berusaha membangunkan namja yang masih tertidur diatas ranjang. Namja itu masih tidak bergeming sedikitpun, namja itu naik keranjang dan menindih namja yang tertidur, mengambil sisa sebuah coklat dari kotak yang semalam mereka makan berdua lalu memakannya dan segera mencium namja dibawahnya. Namja yang tertidur itu menggeliat saat dirasakannya benda lunak dan basah namja itu masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya dan membagi coklat manis dari mulutnya.

"mmm rasa cherry.. morning Hyunseong^^" akhirnya namja yang tertidur itu bangun dari tidurnya lalu memeluk namja bernama Hyunseong, Hyunseong tersenyum mengusap pipi tuan muda kesayangannya.

"Morning baby.. I Love you.. cepat pergi mandi." Hyunseong mengecup singkat bibir Jeongmin dan menunjuk jam dinding yang menunjukkan 07:20. Sontak Jeongmin membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"gosh! Seongie ambilkan handukku!" dengan santai Hyunseong memakaikan baju handuk pada tubuh mulus Jeongmin yang hanya terbalut selimut, dan buru-buru masuk kamar mandi, sementara Hyunseong membuatkan teh hangat lalu merapikan tempat tidur mengganti spreinya dengan yang bersih dan membawa sprei bekas semalam ke tempat mesin cuci.

"seongie bantu aku menggosok punggungku~" teriak manja Jeongmin dari dalam kamar mandi. Mendengar itu Hyunseong tersenyum dan berjalan masuk kekamar mandi.

"Yes, my Valentine.. "

++++++++++ END ++++++++++

Pendek banget! Emang! Namanya drabble. ahh

Gimana gimana? Ni ff ane bikin secepet kilat. Ehhh malah jadinya drabble. Biarin ah… pay pay  
Ppyong~

#Bow. Wonnie^^;;;™


End file.
